1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a measuring endoscope apparatus which has a function of calculating spatial coordinates of a point on an object and a distance to an image forming surface of an endoscope from the point on the object based on the principle of triangulation using image data, and a program for controlling the operation of the measuring endoscope apparatus. The present invention also relates to a recording medium recording the program.
2. Description of the Related Art
Industrial endoscopes are used to observe or examine internal flaws, corrosion, etc. of a boiler, turbine, engine, chemical plant, water pipe and the like. To ensure observation and examination of a variety of objects, an industrial endoscope is provided with plural types of optical adapters and has a replaceable distal end portion.
A stereo optical adapter which forms right and left fields of view on an observation optical system is one of the optical adapters. Japanese Patent Application, First Publication No. 2006-136706 describes a measuring endoscope apparatus which uses a stereo optical adapter to acquire three-dimensional spatial coordinates of the object using the principle of triangulation based on the coordinates of right and left object distance measuring points of optical systems when the image of the object is captured by the right and left optical systems, and provides a user in real time with an object distance from a picked-up live image.